


WWE Locker Room

by Topishfakes



Category: Real Person Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sami Zayn, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Floor Sex, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Dean Ambrose, mentioned bottom Dean Ambrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: The other Sami and Dean fuck in the locker room. Pretty straight forward...





	WWE Locker Room

Sami was currently on his hands and knees on the cold floor of the locker room of whatever city they were in this week. His eyes were closed, mouth open, small moans that sounded like pure gold came from the gasping man. The 3 thick fingers that were currently stretching out Sami’s tight hole being the culprit of the moans.

  
Dean had been pretty slow in prepping Sami, wanting to bring the most noises out of him he could before he ramped it up. Sami was practically chest to floor when Dean pulled his fingers from the burning hole, making Sami shoot up, arms straightening out. He looked behind himself to watch as Dean slicked his erect cock. The large hand tugging almost harshly on the already reddened length. Dean smiled down at Sami, who realized he was wearing a worried look on his face.

  
“You think you can take me?” Dean said seductively, smacking his hard rod onto Sami’s plump ass.

  
“Y..yeah…” a low confirmation but a confirmation nonetheless. Dean squatted down and drilled his long cock into Sami’s entirely unprepared body. Immediately fucking without any pause. Harsh thrusts pushing Sami down finally to the floor. His hands reaching out to grab at the bench legs in front of him. His now sweaty chest slid against the slick floor with every thrust from Dean. Hips smacking hips leaving a rapid clap that echoed off the locker room walls. Dean leaned down and grabbed one of Sami’s hands to reach around himself. Sami got the hint and starting grabbing and spreading Dean’s ass. The fuzzy globe also feeling sweaty in his meaty paw. Sami pulled back his hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth then threw them back to Dean’s hole to jam into him. Dean moaned and thrusted shallower and harder as he fucked himself between the feeling of Sami’s clenching hole and the two fingers spreading him.

  
With a loud moan Dean came in Sami and in turn Sami came onto the floor in front of him. Dean collapsed on Sami, leaving them both panting on the floor. Dean kissed Sami’s neck and whispered in his ear.

  
“Maybe next time you can have a go at being the top? Or well, maybe i’ll still be on top. A little ride of my own.” He grinned and kissed Sami’s cheek as Sami got a thrilled grin himself. Back to the hotel, now!


End file.
